


Tease

by Anonymous



Category: AOA | Ace of Angels, EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bisexual Kim Jongin | Kai, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Taemin, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Kim Jongin | Kai, Exhibitionism, F/M, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn, Porn Video, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Slut Shaming, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jongin with his beautiful boyfriend Lee Taemin and pretty girlfriend Kim Seolhyun having fun.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai & Kim Seolhyun, Kim Jongin | Kai & Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: TaeKai Top Jongin Fest Fics, Ultimate Top Kim Jongin Fic Fest 2019





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt UT22   
> This fic may not be suitable to all readers as this is implied threesome, with Kim Jongin having a boyfriend and girlfriend (having 2 relationships at the same time, upon a mutual agreement to all parties) as he is polyamorous.

"Uhhhhh Jonginnie?" Taemin moaned while he gave a very pleasured face - he bit his lower lip and closed his eyes as Jongin's hand started to crawl from his abs down to his slowly growing erection. 

"Aaaaoooohhh oppa.." Seolhyun couldn't keep herself from moaning out loud as Jongin's other hand went underneath her shirt to pinch her nipples then went straight to her nether regions. 

"Calm down, you two. I wanna do something.. I know we have our own schedule but tonight.. I want to experiment and I want to have both of you at the same time. Would that be okay? Taeminnie, would it be okay for you to watch me and Seolhyun and would it be okay if she watch us as I take you?" 

"If she's fine to show me her nakedness and if she's fine to show me how vulnerable she could be with you then it's fine with me." 

"How about you, Ari? Is it okay for you to watch me and Taemin and are you okay if Taemin would watch us as I take you?" 

"It's Taemin oppa.. I don't think there's a reason to be bothered so I'm okay with it. And of course, if you want me to, I'd definitely do it." 

"Yes, she's right. If my Jonginnie wants it then Taeminnie would also be game for it." 

"I swear this would be very exciting and very hot. You'll never regret it and you'd ask for more. I love you two." Jongin planted a kiss on Taemin and Seolhyun's foreheads before he left them to get something from the room.

"Oppa? Cameras?" Seolhyun said as Jongin set up his camera by the tripod.

"Yes baby. It's hust a little commemoration of what we would be doing. And so next time, we'd know what we've done and we could try a different one. Would it be okay with you, Ari?" 

"Yes oppa, I trust you." 

"How about you, Taeminnie?" 

"I'm okay with that, it's not like we don't have a lot of videos uploaded on porn sites." 

"Good! Okay, can the two of you sit side by side at the sofa bed?" 

"Is this another porn video, Jonginnie?" Taemin asked with a wide grin, his cheeks were about to explode because of his excitement. 

"It's actually for my collection but if it turns great then maybe I'd upload it." 

"Yay. Don't worry Seolhyun ah, our faces would be blurred. No need to worry about it." 

"Okay, I trust the two of you. And if it's for Jongin oppa, I would definitely be game for it." 

"That's my girl!" Jongin winked at Seolhyun as he pressed the camera's record button. 

Taemin sat by the sofa bed and Seolhyun stayed on his left. Jongin's two lovers were nervous and excited with what he's up to but it was cut short when Jongin leaned over to Taemin's face and kissed him, while Jongin's right hand travelled towards Seolhyun's clothed breasts. 

"You.. taste.. so sweet.. my love. I love you.." Jongin mumbled in between his kisses with Taemin. After a few minutes, he ended the steamy session with a sweet kiss on Taemin's super plump lips to kiss Seolhyun next. 

Jongin's kisses with Taemin were steamy but his kisses with Seolhyun were kitten like - with both their tongues playing and licking each other's lips but the moment he kissed Seolhyun, his left hand started to rub Taemin's crotch as he felt Taemin's cock twitch with every touch. 

"Ari.. my sweet love. My two loves, let's take the shirts off." Since Seolhyun was still wearing a bra, Jongin helped her unclasp it while Taemin lifted Jongin's own shirt up. In a minute, the three of them were all half naked. 

"Ah, what a beautiful view.. but you know what would make it more beautiful? Taemin, jeans off and princess Ari, tights off." Without any hesitation, Taemin unzipped his jeans and pulled it down to his legs until he kicked it off away from his body. Seolhyun slowly and gently took her tights off, careful not to rip it off because of excitement. 

"Seolhyun still have her skirt on.. and you, Jonginnie.." Taemin commented since he's only down on his jockstrap. 

"I'll pull her skirt down later. And since you're excited, you can do the honor to pull my jeans down." Taemin excitedly went forward to unbutton and unzip Jongin's pants, but was surprised when Jongin grabbed his face to kiss him again. This time, in front of Seolhyun's eyes. 

"The two of you are so hot.." Seolhyun commented as Taemin licked down Jongin's nipples while he pulled his love's jeans down. Taemin also squatted down with his face next to Jongin's crotch and licked his clothed cock when Jongin got his legs out of his jeans. 

"Okay baby. I know you're excited but we have plans and sequence to follow.." Jongin helped Taemin stand up and sit at the sofa bed again. 

"Seolhyun ah, what do you think of Taemin?" 

"Taemin oppa is very beautiful and he has a great body." 

"Aren't you attracted to him too?" 

"He is attractive, I admit that but of course, I'd want Kai oppa more." 

"Oh. How about you, Taeminnie? How do you find Seolhyun?" 

"She's very beautiful.. very sexy. She got it all, the face, the body, the curves, the height, the personality and also the sweetness. She's a great catch and I bet you know what I'm talking about but of course, I'd still prefer my Jonginnie over anything else. You know that, my love." 

"I'm very flattered with your words, Taeminnie and Ari. I picked the right people to love. You know that I love you both, right?" 

"Yes. I love you, Kai oppa " 

"Of course, I've felt that through the years we've been together. I love you so much, Jonginnie." 

"I love you two. Okay. Let's get started." 

With Taemin's approval, Jongin went to tease Seolhyun's body first. 

"Oppaaa.." Jongin kissed, licked and sucked Seolhyun's nipples as his hands travelled down her body. He lifted her skirt up and saw that her panties were already stained with her wetness. 

"Taeminnie.. look. She's so wet." 

"Oh that must feel so awesome." 

"Want to help me?" 

"Help you with what?" 

"Her other nipple.. tease it. You could kiss, lick and suck it too. Ari, daddy wants to see you so wet. Would that be okay?" 

"Uhm sure.." 

"What is it again, princess?" 

"Sure daddy. All for you." Jongin smiled and spread her legs as he knelt down and settled in between to suck her right breast while Taemin started to lick at the other. 

"Oh.. oh yes! It feels so good!!!" 

"Really baby? Does Taemin make you feel good too?" 

"Yes.. oh my gosh.. omo.. wha- daddy.." Seolhyun bit her lower lip when she felt Jongin's finger graze through her wet clothed clit. 

"Don't be shy princess.. you can moan it out loud. Let Taemin know how much you're pleasured." 

"It feels so good!!!" She moaned like a kitten in heat but moaned loudly when Jongin pushed her panties to the side. 

"Wow.. you're so wet. Are you on those days now?" 

"Uhm.. yes daddy." 

"I'm very pleased. We'll have a lot of fun tonight, princess." Jongin played with her clit while Taemin sucked her breast like a baby. Seolhyun can't stand it so she pushed Taemin's face closer to her body. In return, Taemin played her nipples well with his naughty tongue. 

"Daddy.. can I kiss Taemin oppa?" 

"Yes of course! That would be so hot." 

"Are you sure about that, Jongin? I might want to take her too.." 

"I don't mind sharing, only if Ari would agree with it too." 

"Yes!! Taemin oppa.." Taemin granted her wish as he kissed her deeply. She was so pleasured with every brush of Taemin's plump lips especially when those lips sucked hers. Taemin's hands also travelled down her breasts again while Jongin took her underwear off. 

"Taem oppaaa.. so good at kissing.. Kai oppa.. more.." 

"My princess wants more? Okay, daddy would give you more." While Taemin was busy kissing Seolhyun, Jongin took the opportunity to eat her wetness out. 

"Opppaaaaaaa!!" Seolhyun screamed in between Taemin's kisses as Jongin slid his tongue inside her. 

"Oppa.. Kai oppa I'm.. I might cum if you continue!!!" 

"Seolhyun ah, hold it back.. Jongin still have to be inside you before you cum.." 

"Taemin is right.. so my princess is close?" 

"Yes daddy." Seolhyun moaned onto Taemin's mouth as tears fell down her cheeks. 

"Okay, rest there first and I'll take Taemin. Watch us but don't touch yourself, okay?" Jongin kissed Seolhyun while she just nodded. 

"Okay my love, are you ready?" 

"I'm always ready for you, Jonginnie." Jongin deeply kissed Taemin while his hands caressed his crotch. Their tongues were on fire and Jongin took Taemin's cock out of the jockstrap to slowly rub the shaft. Jongin slowly kissed down Taemin's nipples while he teased the other as he pinched it. 

"Uh Jonginnie.." Jongin's kisses went down to Taemin's belly until it reached his growing cock until Jongin gave kitten licks and open mouth kisses to the head. 

"Oppa, can I join?" Seolhyun asked as she can't just watch them. She got more wet when she watched Jongin pleasure Taemin especially when he kissed and licked Taemin's cock. Seolhyun loved to watch her boyfriend with a cock in his mouth and it mader her more aroused.

"You could suck Taemin's nipples too.. or if you want, you could kiss him." 

"Okay. Taem oppaa.." Seolhyun sucked Taemin's nipples like a baby and it left some marks. When she saw that it's enough, she went to kiss him again. Taemin moaned onto her mouth as Jongin alternately took Taemin's cock inside his mouth and also sucked on his balls. 

"Aaaahaaaahh Jonginnie.." Taemin can't handle it especially when Jongin's tongue went to lick his rim. 

"I'm almost done, baby. Almost done." Jongin coated his hole enough with saliva then stood up to break Taemin and Seolhyun's kiss, just to kiss Seolhyun again. While he kissed Seolhyun, he got his two fingers on Taemin's mouth to lick and suck. 

"Princess Ari, are you ready?" 

"Yes! I want you, I want your cock so bad.." 

"Okay. Be a good girl, I'm on my way there." Jongin laid Seolhyun down the sofa bed and lifted her skirt up to play with her clit again, then slid a finger inside her. 

"Huuuhhh oppa.." 

"How does it feel, princess?" 

"It's so good! Your finger is so thick, so long and so good!" 

"Thank you. Taeminnie, lay down beside her. Spread your legs." Taemin immediately followed Jongin's command. Taemin felt Jongin's finger by his rim and it slowly went inside his hole. 

"Aaahhhhh Jonginnie.. uhm please deeper!" 

"Wait, I'm just gonna get the lube. If you want to, the two of you could kiss and touch each other but not on your lower regions, okay?" The two nodded and with Jongin's permission, Taemin immediately kissed Seolhyun hungrily, as if she was Jongin. His hands automatically cupped her breasts while she hugged his face closer to her. 

Jongin went back to a very hot Taemin and Seolhyun making out. He never thought that they would get along well and they'd get intimate especially now that they're naked. The two of them were respectful enough, they were making out deeply and even if they'd want to have sex right there and then, they have great self control. 

"My loves, daddy is back but it's okay, continue kissing." Jongin got some lube in his hands and immediately got a lubed finger inside Taemin's hole. It was so sudden, Taemin moaned loudly onto Seolhyun's mouth. Not long after, Seolhyun did the same - she moaned onto Taemin's mouth as Jongin pushed two fingers inside her wetness. 

"Are you two okay?" Jongin asked as he thrusted both his fingers inside Taemin and Seolhyun's holes at the same time. 

"Aaahhhh please Jongin…" 

"Opppaaaaa!! Uh please take me!! Please.." 

"Yes I will!! Daddy will take you. I'll just prepare Taemin up so I could take him after you, okay?" Seolhyun nodded as she leaned in her elbows to watch Jongin prepared Taemin's hole. 

"Taeminnie love, are you okay?" 

"Yes I am but Jonginnie.. you have to.. take me soon. Aahh oh my gosh.." 

"I will, love. I promise I will. I just have to prepare you. I love you!" 

"Taemin oppa, fighting!" Seolhyun pressed her lips to Taemin so he would get distracted from whatever Jongin would do. 

"I love you too, Jongin.." Taemin replied. Jongin coated his two fingers again and also poured some by the rim then slowly entered Taemin's hole to make sure the lube would spread inside for easier penetration. 

"Oh fuck.. fuck Jongin.. fuck me hard." But Taemin is wrong. Jongin prepared his hole while Seolhyun kissed him made him harder and more horny. He wanted to fuck her but at the same time, he wants to get fucked by Jongin. 

"I will, love." Jongin kissed Taemin then went over to Seolhyun who's very excited with sparkling eyes, especially when Jongin pumped his shaft. 

Taemin kissed Seolhyun again as he cupped her breasts while Jongin pushed his cock inside her slowly. 

"Oh my gosh oppa!!" Seolhyun kissed Taemin back as she moaned. Jongin thrusted in and out of her wet entrance and it made her feel a lot of things. They had a lot of sex before but it got hotter because Taemin kissed her and at the same time he touched her breasts. She screamed more when Jongin played with her clit while he thrusted in and out. 

"Fuck Ari, you're so tight!!!" 

"I'm almost.. oppa!!!" She screamed as she came and when Jongin pulled out, ate her dripping wetness clean. 

"Good girl, Ari. Good girl." 

"Taemin, let's go." Jongin hugged Taemin and kissed him deeply. Jongin haven't cum yet and he's still hard rock to penetrate Taemin so Jongin immediately got Taemin's legs by his shoulders and positioned himself by Taemin's rim, then pushed his cock's head slowly inside his lubed entrance. 

"Uhhhhmm more more love! More!" 

"Daddy would definitely give you more. I love you." Jongin settled himself inside Taemin then started to thrust in and out. 

"Hnnnnnnmmmmnng fuck I love you so much!!" Taemin bit his lower lip and closed his eyes as Jongin watched his most pleasured face. 

"Gosh you look so sexy with that face, Taeminnie." Jongin knelt down by the bed and pulled Taemin's waist on a higher and steeper angle so Jongin penetrated him deeper. 

"Oh my god Jongin!!! Oohh my gosh aaah you're so good!!" Taemin's head and Taemin's shoulders were the only ones in contact by the bed, and the rest of his back and waist were inclined in the air as Jongin fucked him in oblivion. 

"Ya if you'll keep doing that, I will cum soon!" 

"Seolhyun ah, wanna help daddy?" 

"How can I help daddy?" 

"Do you.. perhaps want to eat Taemin's cock?" 

"Would it be okay with you, oppa?" 

"Do whatever you want! Ahhh Jongin, I'm so close!" 

"Yes princess. Go ahead and help yourself. I'll allow you." 

"Okay." Seolhyun went forward to take Taemin's cock inside her mouth like she have done it before. She was so happy like she just got a popsicle, she also hugged Taemin's waist while Jongin thrusted in and out of his ass. 

"Princess.. sit on his face. Taeminnie, have a taste of Ari. She taste so good so I want you to have a taste too." Seolhyun sat on Taemin's face as she bobbed her head and gave Taemin a deep throat. Taemin ate her out in return and showed her how good his tongue was as he licked her wetness and inserting it inside. 

"Uuuhhhhhh." She moaned while Taemin's cock was still inside her mouth and made Taemin feel vibrations from her throat. 

"Princess, let him cum inside your mouth but don't swallow, okay? I'll take it from you." 

"Jongin, I'm about to- aaaahh!!" Jongin knows that Taemin would cum anytime soon so he thruster harder than ever while he hugged Seolhyun's face closer to Taemin's cock as he came inside her mouth. Jongin slowly lifted Seolhyun's face off Taemin's flaccid cock and kissed her to take Taemin's cum from her mouth and swallowed it himself. 

"Taemin tastes good, right?" 

"Yes… yessss oppa." Little did they realize, Taemin was still eating Seolhyun out. 

"Do you like it? Taemin eating you out too?" 

"Yes oppa. Uhhh. You haven't cum yet, right? Fighting and finish it off first. I'll just sit here for the meantime oooohhhh.." 

"You know, the two of you looks so sexy. And I mean it. You may not see it but you're still in 69 position." Jongin slowly thrusted in and out of Taemin again so Taemin moaned onto Seolhyun's wetness. 

"Can I.. have sex with Taemin oppa later?" 

"Hmmm.. I'm actually thinking about that.. and I think I would need to prepare your other hole, princess. Would that be okay?" 

"Yes! Yes oppa yes I would love too!! Hear that, Taemin oppa?" 

"Yeah.." 

"But he needs to rest a bit. You got to finally have a taste of Taemin's cock and it's so delicious, right?" 

"Yes it is!" 

"I'm very proud that I'm the only one who owns that cock. That cock makes me feel good but tonight, I don't mind to share it with you. And Taeminnie.. Seolhyun tastes good too, right? I'm also very proud of my princess' wetness. She's always wet and leaking so I love it too. The two of you.. I love you so much." Jongin pulled out of Taemin and laid Seolhyun beside Taemin again only to fuck her harder. 

"Tonight, daddy wants the two of you leaking with my cum. Got it?" 

"Yes daddy." Jongin madly thrusted in and out and finally came inside Seolhyun. 

"Fuck! I love you so much, Taemin. You're always so game to help." Jongin's cock slowly twitched as his lubed finger slowly entered Seolhyun's asshole. 

"Oppa, is it time?" 

"Yes princess, it's time. Be a good girl for us, okay?" Seolhyun nodded and bounced onto Jongin's finger. Taemin laid down then Seolhyun laid down on top of her, his chest against her back. Jongin slicked his cock with more lube then lined it by Seolhyun's rim before he slowly pushed the head onto her second hole. 

"Ooooooh oh my gosh oppa!! Daddy!!" 

"We've used this hole too but I think it's been a month? Fuck, she's so tight again!" 

"Seolhyun ah, kiss me." Taemin said and of course, Seolhyun obeyed. It was sloppy since Seolhyun's back was against Taemin's chest. When Jongin was halfway inside her, Seolhyun was the one who pushed down his cock. 

Taemin hugged Seolhyun's body closer to his while Jongin got her legs over Taemin's legs to spread it wide before he slowly thrusted in her ass. 

"Oh my oh my gosh daddy!!! Oh my gosh it's so good! I love it!!" 

"Really, princess? Oh, you feel good too. I love you! You're a very good girl, you could take daddy at two different holes. Daddy is fully inside you, princess. You're now stretched out on both your holes and it's a glorious sight!" 

"Uhm, please move? I love this so much." 

"You want me to move? Okay, daddy will move." Seolhyun screamed more when Jongin leaned his upper body against Seolhyun's body to cup her breasts, then kissed Taemin. 

"Oppaaa I love this! Oh I'm your cockslut! I am!! Ari is a cockslut!! I love your cock so much!!!" After a few more rough thrust, she squirted and her juices leaked out along with Jongin's cum from his first release.

"Good girl, princess. Good girl." Jongin pulled out of Seolhyun's ass and lifted her up to spread her legs wider and made her lean onto Taemin's chest, with his cock by her abdomen. 

Seolhyun grinded onto Taemin's crotch like a good cockslut, but got steadied for a bit as Jongin inserted his lubed cock back inside her ass. After she adjusted, Seolhyun grinded onto Taemin's sack while Jongin's cock was inside her ass. 

"This is seriously fun!" Jongin steadied both of them as he thrusted in and out, then eventually came inside her ass. 

"Okay.. so Seolhyun is done. She's leaking your cum in both her holes, my love. That means it's my turn." 

"Yes love. Princess, are you okay?" Jongin wiped the sweat off her face with a towel and laid her down at the sofa bed. Jongin got some water for her then kissed her sweetly before she 'rests'. 

"I love you, Seolhyun ah." 

"I love you too, oppa." 

"Rest for a bit, okay? I'll just take care of Taemin. You could watch but if you really want to join, I mean by sucking his cock or kissing him then it's fine. I just want your two holes to rest because you might not be able to walk straight later." 

"Thank you, Jongin oppa. I love you! It was so hot." 

"If you're sleepy too, you could sleep. I know I drained your energy." 

"I'll see. Enjoy, oppa!! Taemin oppa, fighting!!" 

"Thanks!" 

It didn't take long for Jongin and Taemin to get hard again especially when Jongin slammed Taemin to the sofa bed and kissed him deep as their growing erections rubbed against each other. 

"So how does it feel to see me fuck a girl after a long time?" Jongin asked Taemin as he was curious. 

"It's nice. She's a great girl since she's so game for it." 

"I'm asking about what you felt when I fucked her, idiot." 

"Ah okay. But you fucked her twice though.. both on her ass and on her wetness." 

"Then tell me how you've felt on both times." Jongin pushed Taemin forward so Jongin's cock was by Taemin's ass. 

"Hmm.. when you fucked her ass.. it must felt so good because she's so tight. You explained that it's been a month since you used that hole so that justifies it. The two of you looked so good, and she was so wet.. she's so aroused and so horny, she took your cock very well on both holes so I am impressed." 

"You're not jealous at all?" 

"Hmmm. Nope." 

"If you'd be given a chance to fuck her without my knowledge, would you do it?" Jongin asked with jealousy in his voice, especially he knows that Taemin was good at hiding his real feelings. 

"Since I had a first hand experience or the first look today, if she wants it too then why not, right? We would just fuck and enjoy just like how fuck buddies do.." 

"Even if I didn't give you any permission?" 

"I mean, it's her body. If she needs it and it happens that I am around and you're not then maybe I would. That's better than Ari finding someone else just to fuck her because that's cheating. I mean at least, it's me. As a friend and since I know that she's my boyfriend's girlfriend then why not." Taemin sounded so proud with a smirk that Jongin hates seeing. 

"So you mean you like Seolhyun too?" Jongin got a bit sensitive because Taemin tried to test his patience and temper again. 

"She's very lovable and who wouldn't like her, right? Aaahhh!" Taemin shouted as Jongin suddenly thrusted inside his ass, raw and only with the remaining lube that's left inside Taemin earlier. 

"How dare you say that, my love? Right in front of my cock.." 

"I got you mad, huh? Jealous, baby?" 

"No, I am not jealous.." 

"Oh yeah, you're not jealous yet you're uuuhhhh fucking me harder than the usual." Taemin smirked again and teased Jongin further.

"Of course, I will fuck you harder because you've been a naughty boy. You looked so pleasured while watching us. I swear, today is the only day you're allowed to see her!" 

"Only today? Oh. But the day isn't over yet. There's still a few more hours before midnight, it means I could fuck her until 11:59pm right? Especially when you pass out?" 

"Nooo!!! Taemin, you're mine. Only mine! And I should be your only one! I own this cock and ass so I should be the only one enjoying it." 

"You got my ass, I'm sure she'd like it if she'd ride me while you fuck me. Jonginnie, that would be so good!" 

"Shut up. Don't ever try." 

"Seolhyun ah, are you awake?" 

"Yes Taem oppa, why?" Seolhyun answered as she regained energy from resting beside Taemin.

"Can you help us?" 

"Taemin, shut it!" 

"I'm just asking for her help.. why are you mad?" 

"Princess, don't listen to him. He's just teasing me." 

"Why would I tease you? You're already inside my ass. Seolhyun ah, can you help oppa? Wanna ride my cock?" 

"Nooo princess! Noo!!" 

"Daddy doesn't like it, sorry oppa" 

"Good girl." 

"Okay. When he pass out later, he told me we could." Taemin winked at her and indirectly told her about his plans. 

"I'll help you make him pass out then." Seolhyun winked back at Taemin and finally agree to tease Jongin. 

Seolhyun sat by Taemin's face and he sucked her wetness. He could still taste Jongin's cum leaking out of her two holes while Jongin fucked him. 

"Seolhyun ah, do you want to eat my cock again?" Taemin said to tease Jongin more than ever. 

"Yes oppa! I'd love that!!" 

"Ya, I didn't allow you!" Seolhyun shifted her position as she leaned forward to take Taemin's cock inside her mouth again. 

"Thank you, baby girl. Uuuuhhhhh." Jongin tried to silence Taemin by thrusting hard until he reached Taemin's prostate. 

"Jonginnie, if you do that, Seolhyun would be happy. She'd have a taste of me again. Baby girl, would you swallow oppa's cum this time?" 

"Yes!!! I'd love to! You taste so good!!" Seolhyun proceeded to bob her head on Taemin's cock again as Taemin's moans resonated all over the room. Jongin could hear everything - how Seolhyun kissed, sucked and licked Taemin's cock including both their moans so he seriously became jealous. 

"I'm sorry princess but I have to take you away from that cock. It's mine." Jongin hugged Seolhyun away from Taemin and also pushed Taemin off his cock. 

"You know, love, you're such a tease. On all fours, make it fast!" Jongin attacked Taemin with rough kisses as he whispered. 

"Finally! I love you." Taemin indeed went on all fours then Jongin slicked his cock with more lube then rammed onto Taemin's ass. 

"Yes! Yes love yes!! Oh my gosh, I love you so much!" Taemin moaned as Jongin fucked his ass from behind. 

"So what do you prefer? Do you prefer Seolhyun to eat your cock out or do you want me to fuck you like this?" 

"Of course I would prefer to get fucked by you. Please cum inside my ass. Fill me up because I miss you so much." 

"As long as you promise me that I own and I would be the only one to have this ass and this cock alone, I will fill you up until my cum leaks out of your ass." 

"I promise. And you're better than her, right? If not, then I would let her sit on my cock instead." 

"Nooo!! I will! I will show you that I'm better than her! I will show you that my cock and my ass is better than her two tight holes!! I love you, Taemin! And I won your ass now, I would claim my cock too." Jongin stopped thrusting so Taemin sank back onto Jongin's cock. 

"Your ass is still very hungry for my cock. You can't deny it." Jongin smirked as Taemin moved by himself. 

"I've never denied it. My ass loves your cock so much." 

"Shit, the two of you are so hot." Seolhyun exclaimed as she watched the boyfriends fucking. 

"Shit you're really still the best!! Ugh my Jonginnie is still so good! I love you so much. I really love you. But Jonginnie.. I'm close.." 

"I'm crying, the two of you looks so good!" Seolhyun squealed as she saw how Taemin came on Jongin's hand when Jongin jerked all his load off. Taemin's arm energy got drained so he fell face down the sofa bed after getting fucked by Jongin. 

"Princess, it's not over yet. It's Taemin's turn to get fucked real good." Jongin pulled out of Taemin's ass but he was surprised to see Jongin with his still hard rock cock. 

"The fuck Jongin? You haven't cum yet?" 

"I ate sea urchin a while ago so I have enough energy and endurance. Hehe." 

"You motherfucker, you should've told me so I could've eaten some! This is unfair!" 

"We'll do that next time. Today is Jongin day so I will fuck you until you can't walk tomorrow." 

"Oh. Okay. I'm not threatened. Go love, release that load inside me. I'm waiting." 

But Jongin have different plans so he carried Seolhyun to the bath tub and went back to carry Taemin. Jongin made Taemin lean over the wall as he opened the shower. 

"Okay love. I'll shoot it all inside you for real." Jongin knows that Taemin was about to pass out so he quickly penetrated his ass again. Taemin moaned in pleasure with the water rolling down his face. 

"Seolhyun ah, join us. I'll also wash you up." Seolhyun obeyed and went under the shower head as Jongin lathered the shower gel over her body. She got her hair shampooed too and she stepped out of the shower to dry herself. 

Jongin also knows that Taemin loves it when he is fucked roughly when he's overstimulated so he did what his love wants - to give him a quick and rough fuck under the shower. Jongin thrusted in and out of Taemin as fast as he could as he spread the shower gel on their bodies. After a few hard thrusts, Jongin finally came inside Taemin. 

"It's sad since I won't be able to see my cum leaking out of your ass tonight but it's okay, I'll make sure that we'll do that some other time." 

"I love you." Taemin kissed Jongin as they washed up.

Jongin volunteered to dry Seolhyun and Taemin's long hair with the hair dryer while his two loves ate the chocolate chip cookies he baked for them earlier. 

"The two of you did a great job, I'm very impressed. I love you, Seolhyun ah. I love you, Taemin ah. You're the best!" 

"Fucking fucker. Make sure that you'd tell us ahead if you have planned something like this so we won't lose to you! We weren't ready when you ate a motherfucking sea urchin." Taemin rolled his eyes while Seolhyun just laughed 

"I'm sorry. Yes I promise, next time I would inform you if I ate an aphrodisiac or not." 

"Seolhyun ah, call me whenever this idiot tells you to go here because he might bait us again. We should plan for the next time." 

"Yes Taem oppa, I would definitely tell you about it. I'll look forward to the next time with you." 

"Ya, what's that?" 

"Uhm, baby girl and I would plan something. You wanna join?" 

"Aish Lee Taemin!!" 

"Hahahah you'll see. Ari and I would plan something that you'd also enjoy. Both of us would eat aphrodisiacs while you'll have to fuck both of us hard." 

"I knew it, you'd be on for revenge! I love you, you know that? Please spare Jonginnie." 

"Ari? What do you think?" 

"I think we should sleep first so we could continue tomorrow morning. I bet the effects would be gone by that time." 

"Call! I think so too. Let's sleep." Taemin took Seolhyun's hand and went towards the bed while Jongin was left by the dresser. 

"Continue? Tomorrow? Okay, let's sleep then." Jongin cutely squeezed himself in between Taemin and Seolhyun then draped his arms on both of their bodies as they all fell asleep. 


End file.
